Dormir
by JuliFaberryGranger
Summary: Rachel acaba de perder al amor de su vida, y las circunstancias la llevaran a "dormir". One-shot Faberry.


**Hola! Como andan? Hace tiempo que no publicaba algo... Encontré esta historia dentro de mis archivos, las escribí hace un tiempo, en realidad, fue un sueño que tuve (lo se, sueño cosas extrañas). **  
**Espero que les guste. Dejen Reviews con sus comentarios, insultos, sugerencias, lo que quieran.**  
**Nos leemos pronto!**  
**PD: DIANNA VA A HACER DE LESBIANA Y STRIPPER EN LA MISMA PELÍCULA. Si muero, ya saben porque es.**

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Quinn. Una semana en la Rachel no dormía o comía, lo único que hacía era llorar. Y nadie lo entendía. Porque, siendo honestos, ella ni siquiera eran amigas, prácticamente se odiaban.

Era viernes, por lo que tenían que regresar al Club Glee. Rachel no quería ni podía. No podía entrar a esa sala y ver la silla de Quinn vacía, sabiendo que todo era su culpa. Pero había tomado una decisión, y si quería que todo fuese como ella deseaba, debía ir y aguantar las dos horas que duraba la clase.

Apenas entró al lugar se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder aguantar sin llorar. Todos estaban cabizbajos y nadie hablaba; ni siquiera la alegre y optimista Brittany hablaba, solo estaba allí, de la mano de Santana, mirando a la nada. Rachel sabía que a ellas dos era a las que más les había dolido el accidente, pero sabía que ellas lo iban a superar, porque se tenían entre sí, en cambio ella… ella no tenía nada.

Cuando el Sr. Schuester entró, dijo algunas palabras sobre la gran pérdida que habían sufrido. Allí fue cuando Rachel comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosamente. Pero luego, cuando uno a uno, sus compañeros comenzaron a cantar canciones para la rubia, la morena simplemente no lo resistió. Comenzó a sollozar cada vez más fuerte, y a la mitad de la canción de Santana, salió corriendo.

Todos en el salón quedaron desconcertados por su comportamiento, pero la latina, que creía saber que era lo que pasaba, para sorpresa de todos, salió del lugar y fue a buscar a la pequeña diva.

La buscó por todos lados, hasta que se le vinieron a la cabeza los lavados. Quinn, cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos por la morena, le había dicho que ese era como "su lugar"; que los encuentros entre ellas dos siempre se daban allí.

Santana caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos de McKingley. En cuanto llegó al lugar, abrió la puerta despacio y se encontró con una escena que, aunque ella jamás lo admitiría, le rompió el corazón.

Rachel estaba sentada en el suelo del baño. Su espalda apoyada en la pared y las rodillas levantadas, mientras escondía la cabeza entre ellas. Sus manos estaban enredadas en su pelo y su cuerpo temblaba a causa de los fuertes sollozos que estaba dando.

La latina se acercó suavemente y se sentó a su lado. Rachel notó la presencia pero no cambió su posición en absoluto. Luego de unos minutos, donde Santana se estaba volviendo loca por el silencio, la pequeña morena habló.

**R: Lo siento. **– dijo en un susurro tan bajo que la latina tuvo que acercarse para oírla.

**S: ¿Por qué lo sientes? **– dijo de la manera más dulce que pudo, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la diva.

**R: Porque es mi culpa que este muerta. **– exclamó antes de volver a llorar. **– si no fuese una persona tan egoísta, ella seguiría aquí.** – agregó entrecortadamente a causa del llanto. – **Yo solo quería que ella apareciera para frenar la boda. Yo… yo solo no tenía el valor necesario. Si no fuese por mis malditos mensajes ella no hubiese tenido ese maldito accidente y estaría aquí. Y yo podría decirle que la amo, y que me estoy muriendo porque la extraño. ¡Es todo mi culpa! **– dijo todo tan rápido y sin respirar que a Santana se le dificultó entenderla. Cuando escuchó la confirma a sus sospechas le dieron unas tremendas ganas de patearle el trasero, pero se contuvo, sabía que no era el momento.

**S: ¿Sabes? Ella iba a parar la boda. **– dijo tranquilamente, pero en su voz se podía notar el dolor. – **No debería decirte esto, porque sé que te hará peor, pero creo que tienes el derecho de saberlo. **– agregó mirando a la morena a los ojos antes de seguir hablando. – **Ella te amaba, solo que tenía miedo de decírtelo y que la rechazaras. Ese día, antes de la competencia, me dijo que iba a luchar por ti, que iba a ir y detener la boda. Cuando no aparecía creí que se había arrepentido, que estaba siendo una cobarde. Pero luego pensé, "Quinn no se rinde sin luchar, no luego de lo que pasó con Beth", por eso estaba segura de que algo le había pasado. Y cuando la madre me llamó y me dijo lo del accidente, confirmé mis sospechas. **

**R: No entiendo como no me odias. **– susurró luego de unos minutos de silencio que solo se veían interrumpidos hipidos de la morena. – **Yo misma me estoy odiando en estos momentos. No se cómo tu no. **

**S: Sé que tú le mandaste los mensajes. **– dijo después de unos momentos. –** Pero ella los contestó. Podría simplemente haber esperado o haber frenado, pero no lo hizo, los contestó. Así que no es sólo tu culpa. **– luego de unos minutos, en los que Rachel consiguió calmarse, la latina volvió a hablar. –** Ahora vayamos, es tu turno.**

**R: Yo… yo no… no puedo. **– dijo mirando el piso.

**S: Quinn se merece que le cantes una canción. **– dijo con firmeza.

**R: Está…está bien. **– suspiró.

Ambas chicas regresaron al salón. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, Rachel se acercó a la banda y les dijo el nombre de la canción que quería cantar. Estos la miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero solo asintieron y empezaron a preparar los instrumentos.

La morena se paró en medio del salón y antes de comenzar a cantar, les dijo unas palabras a sus compañeros.

**R: Esta canción es para Quinn, es algo que debería haberle dicho hace mucho, pero que nunca tuve el valor. **– al final de la oración, la voz se le comenzó a quebrar. – **Espero que me esté escuchando.** – antes de darle la señal a la banda, susurro algo solo para ella _"Pronto nos veremos"._

_When the rain  
Is blowing in your face  
And the whole world  
Is on your case  
I could offer you  
A warm embrace  
To make you feel my love _

Todos se sorprendieron mucho por la elección de canción. Era, básicamente, una confesión de amor. Algunos comenzaron a llorar, les dolía saber que el amor ente las chicas no iba poder darse.  
_  
__When the evening shadows  
And the stars appear  
And there is no one there  
To dry your tears  
I could hold you  
For a million years  
To make you feel my love _

Para este entonces, Rachel estaba llorando y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por continuar con la canción. Sabía que se lo debía a Quinn.  
_  
I know you  
Haven't made  
Your mind up yet  
But I would never  
Do you wrong  
I've known it _

_From the moment  
That we met  
No doubt in my mind  
Where you belong _

Santana lloraba, la chica sabía que Quinn hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque la morena le cantara esa canción en vivo y en directo. La latina estaba enojada con todos. Estaba enojada con la vida y con el destino por haberse llevado a su mejor amiga. Estaba enojada con Quinn, por haber muerto, aunque sabía que no era su culpa. Estaba enojada con Rachel, por haber mandado los mensajes. Estaba enojada con ambas por no haber hablado antes.  
_  
I'd go hungry  
I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling  
Down the avenue  
No, there's nothing  
That I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love _

Tina lloraba a mares. Mercedes estaba sollozando en el hombro de Sam, mientras que este lloraba en silencio. Finn miraba al suelo, intentando esconder sus lágrimas, al igual que Puck. Mike consolaba a Tina y se secaba algunas lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. Artie y Sugar lloraban abrazados. Rory y Joe miraban el suelo con expresión abatida. Kurt sollozaba los más silencioso posible mientras escondía su cabeza en el pecho de Blaine que también lloraba. Pero, las que peor estaban eran, sin duda, Brittany y Santana, dejando de lado a Rachel. La latina y la holandesa, estaban sollozando tan fuerte que sus cuerpos temblaban; se abrazaban una a la otra intentando darse fuerzas, pero a ambas les dolía demasiado la muerte de su amiga, de su hermana.

Rachel, por otro lado, seguía cantando con la voz rota. Las lágrimas salían sin descanso. Al principio intentaba secarlas, pero luego se rindió, simplemente dejó que fluyeran. Estaba juntando fuerzas desde lo más hondo para poder terminar la canción porque, la verdad, solo quería echarse al suelo a llorar.  
_  
__The storms are raging  
On the rolling sea  
And on the highway of regret  
Though winds of change  
Are throwing wild and free  
You ain't seen nothing  
Like me yet_

I could make you happy  
Make your dreams come true  
Nothing that I wouldn't do  
Go to the ends  
Of the Earth for you  
To make you feel my love

La ultima estrofa la cantó en un susurro. Todos estaban un poco mejor, algunos habían dejado de llorar y otros lo hacían con menos fuerza. Las lágrimas de Rachel seguían fluyendo pareciendo no tener final. Todos quedaron en silencio hasta que se escuchó la campana indicando que debían volver a sus casas.

Cada uno se dirigió hacia su auto y luego partieron a sus casas. Cuando Rachel llego a la suya, empezó a poner en marcha su plan.

Fue hasta el botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó un bote de pastillas para dormir. Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en el escritorio. Tomo papel y lápiz y comenzó a escribir.

"_Papá y papi:_

_Lo lamento. Sé que los estoy decepcionando, pero no aguanto más este dolor. Saber que no va a estar nunca más conmigo, y saber que es por mi culpa, me está matando lentamente. _

_La amaba, ¿saben? La amaba desde la primera vez que la vi en los pasillos, solo que era muy cobarde para enfrentarlo. _

_Y sé que ahora estoy siendo igual de cobarde. Pero no lo aguanto más. Solo ha pasado una semana y siento que han pasado años. El dolor es insoportable. Siento que mi corazón está dejando de latir lentamente. _

_Los amo. Son los mejor padres que cualquier persona pudiera pedir. Me hacían sentir orgullosa, así que, por favor, no se echen la culpa de nada. No podían evitarlo. Es una decisión que he tomado sola y no hay nada que me hiciera cambiar de opinión. _

_Díganle a Santana que había tomado la decisión antes de nuestra charla. Y no se asusten, ella no me hizo nada, solo me dijo algo que ya sospechaba. Que Quinn también me amaba. _

_PD: Los amo, y los estaré vigilando desde donde sea que este. Siempre los querré. _

_Con amor, _

_Rachel Barbra Berry." _

La morena terminó la carta con su característica estrella dorada. La dobló y la dejó encima del escritorio. Bajó a la cocina, y buscó un vaso con agua. Regresó a su habitación, tomó las pastillas, y con ayuda del líquido las trago todas. Se acostó en su cama y se durmió.


End file.
